Twilight - Drabble un jour, drabble toujours
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Soirées drabble} Recueil des différents drabbles écrits lors des soirées drabble organisées par le collectif NoName et entre amis lecteurs/auteurs. Et quelques drabbles orphelins. 1 drabble - 1 chapitre
1. Fourrure

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un seul, qui m'est venu à cause du mot. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Fourrure - 107 mots**

* * *

"Pourquoi ta fourrure est plus longue que celle des autres loups ?"

Bella lui avait posé une question qui lui paraissait toute simple de prime abord, mais dans cette tente, entre un vampire et un loup-garou, tout devenait plus tendu.

Jack paraissait gêné, Edward se tendit et se retenait de justesse.

Et pourtant sa réponse était logique car il gardait ses cheveux longs.

Car elle préférait le voir ainsi. Voilà le nœud du problème. La jalousie les rongeait, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour leur expliquer qu'elle avait besoin des deux.

Ce soir-là, la chaleur de Jacob était un plus, c'était indéniable.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	2. Intrigué

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une assez longue série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Intrigué – 111 mots**

* * *

Il avait compris. Dès son approche, Edward savait ce qu'il avait en tête... l'individu de son espèce en face de lui ne s'en doutait pas, mais lire dans les pensées était si inné chez lui. Et là, Edward en fut effrayé.

D'abord intrigué par leur manège à lui et sa famille, ce James se posait mille et une questions. Pourquoi cachaient-ils une des leurs ? Pourquoi cette tension ? Pourquoi ils avaient les yeux dorés et non rouges ? Pourquoi ce jeune vampire le surveillait si étroitement ?

James passait d'intrigué à carrément surpris lorsque ce clan si étrange leur demanda de venir chez eux. Chez eux ? Une maison ?


	3. Souffle

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Souffle – 95 mots**

* * *

Un souffle, une simple brise, un petit vent de saison dans cette contrée, si imperceptible. Mais suffisant à soulever les cheveux de Bella. Suffisant pour apporter son arôme aux narines des prédateurs l'entourant. Suffisant pour attiser l'envie et la soif.

Un souffle, des respirations retenues. Position d'attaque. Position de défense. L'un voulant croquer la belle nuque, l'autre voulant la protéger. Crispation, tension, peur.

Un souffle, et une solution. Le chef calma tout le monde. Et tous se quittèrent sans heurt.

Un souffle. Une pensée. La traque avait commencé. Un jeu de vie et de mort.


	4. Crise

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Crise – 115 mots**

* * *

Une goutte de sang. Une seule.

Cela avait suffi qu'elle se retrouve entourée par des yeux assoiffés. Un mélange d'envie, de manque, de dégoût se lisait en chacun des regards qui étaient braqués sur elle. Sur son doigt. Sur sa coupure.

Le temps avait semblé suspendu une éternité, durant des heures tellement elle avait pu enregistrer des détails.

Le regard désolé d'Esmée. La maîtrise de Carlisle. La peur d'Edward. Le rictus de Rosalie. Le qui-vive d'Esmett. L'affolement d'Alice. La soif incontrôlable de Jasper.

Et ce fut la crise. Tout se passa si vite, culbutée à l'autre bout de la pièce, se blessant plus, répandant plus de sang encore.

Et ce fut le vide autour d'elle.


	5. Nuit

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Nuit – 111 mots**

* * *

La nuit…. C'était la terreur des humains. Si faibles, si démunis face aux ténèbres, face à l'inconnu qui pouvait se cacher dans la moindre ombre alentours.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il préférait. Pas besoin de faire attention au moindre rayon du soleil lorsqu'il était au milieu d'eux. Et aucun problème de vue. Jour ou nuit, la vision restait la même. Et son odorat si développé aurait pu la remplacer si jamais.

Son odorat… ce qu'il sentait. Mmmmm.

Elle était là, endormie dans son lit, respirant calmement, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque respiration, ses veines du cou tressaillant à chaque souffle. Mmmmmm, comme son odeur était alléchante. Beaucoup trop pour résister…


	6. Frustration

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Frustration – 126 mots**

* * *

Son arôme était si puissant, si attirant. Impossible de faire comme si tout était normal.

Quelle envie il avait de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. De goûter ne serait-ce qu'une goutte. Une toute petite. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait. S'il humectait ses lèvres d'une simple perle de sang, de son sang, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là. Il devrait tout boire. Mais même comme cela, il ne pourrait rassasier sa soif….

Il était trop grisé, trop tenté… Comme Carlisle serait déçu… comme Esmée serait attristée.

Ses mains se crispaient de plus en plus fort sur la table devant lui, pour essayer de se maîtriser, de ne pas succomber, de ne pas redevenir un monstre…

Mais la frustration était si grande, la tentation si enivrante.


	7. Chat

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Chat – 105 mots**

* * *

Le puma.

Prédateur reconnu dangereux dans cette région de l'Etat de Washington. Les promeneurs n'avaient pas intérêt à le croiser lors de leurs balades en montagne. Car s'il avait faim ou se sentait ne serait-ce qu'un peu en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer.

Et elle en avait eu peur. Quand son père partait faire des recherches ou battues, elle avait peur pour lui, qu'il rencontrait un puma, et que même son fusil ne suffirait pas.

Mais cela c'était avant. Quand elle était humaine.

Maintenant qu'elle était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, le puma devant elle n'était rien.

Rien de plus qu'un vulgaire chat.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	8. Crapahuter

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Crapahuter – 111 mots**

* * *

Le plan paraissait simple : laisser une trace bien évidente de son odeur pour mener la horde de vampires nouveau-nés dans la clairière. Pour les piéger. Et Bella se retrouvera en haut d'une montagne, sous la neige, au milieu d'une tempête. Heureusement, elle n'aura pas à crapahuter pour s'y rendre, non. Selon le plan, il fallait masquer son odeur. De plus, avec son talent pour la maladresse, autant dire qu'ils n'y seraient jamais à temps. Tout simplement, la stratégie adoptée sera qu'elle grimpera le flanc de la montagne, bien installée dans les bras de Jacob.

Une partie du plan que ce dernier attendait avec impatience. La partie du plan qu'Edward redoutait.


	9. Sauter

_**Dédicace à**_ **Nanthana14** _ **– ce passage qui t'a traumatisée lol**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Sauter – 122 mots**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils essayaient de l'attraper pour lui régler son compte à cette absurdité de la Nature. Mais la meute de Loups de la Push n'y arrivait pas.

Tel un feu follet, Victoria sautait d'arbre en arbre, s'approchant du sol qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, les rendant fous. Les faisant courir d'un bout à l'autre du territoire. Et quand elle en avait marre de jouer avec eux, elle passait du côté des Cullen.

N'y pouvant pas y pénétrer, ils étaient obligés d'abdiquer pour le moment.

Mais cette fois, la flamme rouge de ses cheveux se dirigeait vers la falaise. Et de là, la vampire sauta dans l'eau, plusieurs mètres en contre-bas. Elle semblait avoir senti quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	10. Planche à découper

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Planche à découper – 110 mots**

* * *

Elle était affairée à préparer son repas – car son compagnon ne mangeant pas les repas des humains – tout en parlant et s'agitant à cause de la nervosité de cette belle perspective de soirée. _Elle et lui_.

Mais maladroite comme elle sait l'être, le couteau dérapa de la planche à découper, coupant au passage l'extrémité de son doigt. Sauf que là, elle avait Edward à côté d'elle.

Tendue, elle se dépêcha de prendre un chiffon, alors que lui, très calme se permit de prendre son doigt et de le panser correctement. Elle savait qu'il avait été chasser avant, mais elle était bluffée. Et heureuse. Elle était sûre qu'il en était capable.


	11. Horloge

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Horloge – 100 mots**

* * *

Le temps passait. Vite. Trop vite. Et continuellement. Comme le démontrait les aiguilles de l'horloge du salon qui sans cesse, tournent, égrainant les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années.

C'était cela qui la chagrinait. Elle allait avoir ses 18 ans. Une année de plus. Une année de plus à vieillir. Et lui qui ne comprenait pas son envie de se transformer, pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

Tic tac. Le temps passait et rien ne lui permit de savoir s'il s'était décidé enfin à lui accorder le seul cadeau qu'elle désirait.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	12. Injection

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Injection – 116 mots**

* * *

Bella était sur la table de soins de fortune qu'Edward et Jacob avait dû faire d'urgence. Le bébé venait. Et pas des manières des plus douces. Lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, les jambes de la jeune fille retombant mollement et un cri déchirant les lieux, les deux hommes se regardèrent horrifiés. La colonne était touchée. Ils n'en pouvaient plus mais fallait continuer…

Lorsqu'enfin le corps de Bella fut libéré de l'enfant, c'en fut trop… le cœur lâchait. Edward pâlit, et réagit aussi vite qu'il le put. En moins d'une seconde, il fit l'injection de son venin en plein dans le cœur de son aimée… et il capta le dégoût de Jacob.

\- Barre-toi alors !


	13. Chocolat

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Chocolat – 117 mots**

* * *

Elle parlait, de tout et de rien, et lui ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Pas qu'il écoutait réellement ce qu'elle disait, mais la regarder, oui. Elle mangeait son goûter, prise d'une fringale en pleine révision. Même quand elle parlait la bouche pleine, il la trouvait ravissante. Fallait vraiment qu'il soit tombé sur la tête, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Malgré toutes les mises en garde qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Soudain elle s'arrêta de parler, remarquant comme il la dévisageait.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il passa son doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis l'amena à sa bouche. Le chocolat sur sa peau avait un goût exquis.


	14. Humain

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Humain – 108 mots**

* * *

Elle était faible, maladroite et insignifiante. Elle voulait devenir belle, forte et intouchable. Et digne de son compagnon. Elle était prête à laisser derrière elle sa vie de mortelle pour devenir vampire, quel que soit le prix ou les expériences qu'elle n'aurait pas connues.

Elle avait été magnifique, riche et désirée. Elle avait voulu devenir connue, se pavaner au bras d'un jeune homme fortuné et avoir la vie oisive. Mais elle n'avait pas pu et maintenant qu'elle était encore plus belle, encore plus riche, encore plus désirable, elle aurait tout donné pour redevenir humaine.

La seconde jalousant fortement la première. La première espérant secrètement devenir comme la seconde.


	15. Ecole

**_Ce drabble a été fait lors d'une soirée drabble spécial Halloween du même groupe_** **Papotage […] _. Oui j'ai du retard en publication… ;)_**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Ecole – 140 mots**

* * *

Non mais, elle n'y croyait pas ! Franchement, ils n'avaient pas passé l'âge ? Son école qui organisait une journée Halloween avec déguisement obligatoire… Bella désespérait. Elle ferait sa rebelle, et ne mettrait aucun costume. Et puis quoi encore !

Mais c'était sans compter sur son petit ami… qui, malgré son âge plus que mature, ne l'était pas du tout. Ses frères se marraient également en s'éloignant. Edward regarda de ses beaux yeux ambre Bella tout en lui demandant :

\- Alors, en quoi tu te déguiseras pour demain ?

\- En rien du tout ! lui rétorquera-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Ah cela non… Alice avait prévu le coup ! Ton costume t'attend dans ta chambre d'ailleurs…

\- Arg ! Et c'est quoi !?

\- Tu seras parfaite en vampire, non ? lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec un sourire taquin.


	16. Sang

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Sang – 107 mots**

* * *

C'était dans sa nature… il était programmé par la Nature pour être comme cela. Pour le vouloir et pouvoir le faire. Mais il avait appris à être meilleur. Un meilleur vampire ! Quel euphémisme ! Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il luttait, il avait appris à faire avec, et se contentait de sang d'animaux depuis si longtemps.

Mais là… ce fut presque plus fort que lui. Il avait fallu toute sa détermination. Redevenir un monstre, pour un seul instant d'égarement était si peu au vu de son éternité. Pour un parfum si puissant qu'il ne pouvait plus que sentir cette odeur qui emplissait la salle.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	17. Bague

Bague - Twilight – 100 mots

La cérémonie n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. En fait, peut-être qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée se marier un jour. Mais cela, c'était avant de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Enfin, homme… vampire de sa vie. Là, n'était pas la question en fait.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, devant le pasteur et toute cette foule, à regarder l'ambre de ses yeux, à sentir la bague qu'il glissa à son annuaire, elle sut qu'il lui appartenait. Comme elle lui appartenait. Jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Rien ne pourrait briser cet amour. Rien. Même pas le temps.


	18. Paquerette

Pâquerette – Twilight – 97 mots

Dos contre l'herbe douce, visages tournés vers le ciel azur, main dans la main, les rayons du soleil faisant scintiller la peau du vampire, ils étaient bien ainsi, dans cette clairière rien que pour eux deux. Un espace où les deux pouvaient être eux-mêmes, s'aimer et profiter de cette bulle magique.

Pas besoin de parler dans ces moments, juste à se regarder et se sourire. Edward se mit sur un coude, prit une pâquerette et la déposa dans la chevelure brune de Bella. Puis une deuxième, une troisième et d'autres vinrent décorer les cheveux.

Tout était parfait.


End file.
